magistreamfandomcom-20200223-history
Crycoris Drakeling
Closely related to the feather drakes, these bird-sized dragons are seasonal visitors at the Keep. Generally kind-spirited and playful, drakelings bring cheer to all they visit. They radiate a joyous aura that placates the people and creatures around them to the point that nothing in the world would purposely harm a drakeling. Some would say this makes them mischievous, for they can get away with near anything and no one would rebuke them. The little dragons are always active during their time at the Keep, flying around chasing after birds and insects for fun, or else rummaging through the gardens, kitchens, and even students' dormitories for a favorite snack. To keep the delicate creatures from getting into trouble, students will annually create special dragon feeders filled with nuts and suet and tiny bits of fruits for the drakelings to nibble on. Even though they will eventually move north with the retreating cold, some magi will always find a couple of extra drakeling eggs left behind as a thanks by their parents. Egg Cold crystals are radiating out from the shell of this egg. Hatchling Crycoris hatchlings are ready to fly shortly after hatching, but it takes them many weeks to gain full control of their wings. They are born proud creatures, despite their often clumsy flight, and will often strut around their fine feathers to any creatures nearby. Should a creature or magi fail to recognize them for their beauty, an irate hatchling may choose to whip up a miniature snowstorm to blow in said creature or magi's face, before running off to their parents nearby. As they age, crycoris hatchlings become more manageable and often appear a little more humbled, saving their petty wrath for those that better deserve it. Any such "attack" by a crycoris is usually harmless, meant to irritate and discomfort more than harm. The aura that drakelings radiate protects them from any serious retaliation. However, as one might expect, these little drakelings are instigators of many a snowball fight at the Keep. Adult Winter at the Keep brings with it a slew of seasonal visitors, among them the so-called "fairies" of winter, the drakelings. There are many varieties, all of them smaller than most of their draconic kin, though many have magical abilities. Lithe and graceful, crycoris drakelings possess power over ice and snow, though less than some of their larger draconian kin. Instead of breathing cold beams and producing walls of ice, these dragons are capable of churning out individual snowflakes from the icy tips of their feathers and the icicles on their tails. Ice accumulates slowly on their body, growing with the drakeling no matter the climate it is kept in. The very oldest of crycoris drakelings have a mane entirely frozen over with little icicles. When flying, they almost look like little clouds sprinkling snow to the ground. Additional Information *No. 637 *Obtained by: The Stream (Christmas 2015) *Sprites: Xenomorph *Description: PKGriffin *Released: December 19th, 2015 * Breeding: Category:2015 Creatures Category:Special Category:Christmas Category:Dragons Category:Artist: Xenomorph